Persona4 Re:
by Yami - The Devil's Advocate
Summary: The Shadows are back… They have Returned for Nanako… Can Yu and his friends save her from the Darkness… or will she be consumed by it?


_**Persona4: Re – Level 0 – You have been Acquired**_

**Friday, March 22****nd**

**Rain, with a chance of Fog**

Static filled the air as Nanako texted her cousin Yu; He'd finally gotten a chance to visit since he'd started his new Job at the NPA.

A smile graced her lips when he texted her back saying he'd be arriving a day early, that meant he'd be in town in the morning!

Suddenly the T.V went silent "Huh?" She said looking up from her phone; Dark laughter erupted from the T.V, "What's going on?" She asked standing up, clutching her phone to her chest in fear.

"_**Come back Nanako-Chan… come back to us"**_

"Wah? Who are you?" Nanako whimpered out in fear.

"_**Me? Who am I? Well… Nanako-Chan, I'm you!"**_ the voice replied as bright yellow eyes became visible from within the static of the T.V.

Nanako stepped closer to the T.V looking into the eyes, "You're me?"

"_**Yes! I'm you. Come with me Nanako… will you come back with me?"**_ a shadow like arm reached out through the T.V screen_**. "Come Nanako, you know you want to…"**_

The phone in her hand began to Vibrate as she looked down at the hand outstretched towards her. "I don't know… maybe I should ask Yu-Nii first-"

"**NO! Don't, it'll be a surprise for him, Yu-Kun will be here too, come Nanako, it'll be a wonderful surprise for him!" **Nanako looked from her phone back to the shadow-like hand reaching out to her, "If your sure Yu-Nii will be happy…"

A smirk appeared upon the shadow figures face as it grabbed her hand, dragging her into the T.V.

Nanako was barely able to let out a cry of fear as she dropped her phone and flew threw the T.V and into another world all together.

Yu looked down at his cell phone in confusion, it wasn't like Nanako not to answer his calls, looking at the digital clock on his dresser he noticed how late it was.

"Hm, perhaps she's fallen asleep, ah well, I'll see her tomorrow." He quietly said to himself as he continued packing his things, he soon came upon his T.V world glasses and smiled fondly at them, they reminded him of his friends waiting in Inaba to see him again.

Yu picked up the black frames and looked into the clear lenses, soddenly a horrible feeling erupted within him _'Wha- what was that?'_ he thought almost dropping the glasses as the feeling of dread grew within him.

Teddy ran through the rain as quickly as he could, he had to tell the others what he just saw; he had to warn his friends that the shadows were back.

"Nooo… this is BAD! Beary, Beary BAD! Nana-Chan!" Teddy closed his eyes tightly as he ran, wishing to erase the horrible images from his head of the shadows taking Nanako!

Teddy could see Youske s house from were he was, he began running faster, he had to get word to Yu-Senpai about Nana-Chan being taken by the shadows!

"Youske!" Teddy yelled out as he began violently knocking on the door in front of him "Youske! Open up! It's an emergency!" he continued until the door was opened.

A very tired, rather irked looking Youske opened the door and glared out through tired eyes, Teddy could tell that he'd woken him up, but it didn't matter his Nana-Chan was in danger!

"Teddy? What the hell man? Why are you making such a racket at this time of the night, and why are you running around in the rain? You'll get sick like that." Youske said opening the door further to let the other into the warm, dry apartment.

Pushing his damp blond hair out of his face Teddy looked up at Youske with a grief stricken look on his face "It's Nana-Chan! … She's… Been taken… The shadows… There back!" he slowly got out between laboured breaths at he tried to re-gain his breathing.

"WHAT?! When? How? How did this happen? I thought Yu fixed all that and everything was safe in the T.V world now, how did this happen?" Youske said, panic filling his voice at the thought of Nanako being taken to the T.V world again after what happened last time.

"I'll call Yu, you get Chie on the phone and get her to call Yukiko, Rise and Naoto or Kanji, get everyone here now! I've gotta tell Yu about Nanako, he's gotta know about this."

Nodding Teddy pulls out his own cell phone and began calling Chie while Youske ran to his room to get his phone.

Yu had just finished packing for his trip in the morning, everything was in order and he was laying on top of his bed looking through his phone, the feeling of dread had yet to leave him and he was tempted to call his friends to see if they were okay, but he kept stoping him self

"This is stupid! What am I doing?" He said with a sigh as he placed his phone on the pillow next to him and rolled over looking out at the dark cloudy sky "Everything's fine! I'm worrying over nothing, they would have called if anything had happened, I'm worrying over nothing" He muttered into his pillow.

Soddenly his phone began to go off, making him jump in shock at the sodden noise filling the room, "Hello?"

'_Yu, thank god your awake!'_

"Youske? What's going on? Why-"

'_Yu It's an emergency! Nanako's been taken!' _once Youske's words registered to him Yu sat up in shock, not quite sure he'd heard right, Nanako couldn't- she just couldn't have been taken! Not again!

"Youske! What happened! Explain it to me, Nanako texted me not even an hour ago, she was exited to know I was coming to see her tomorrow for a few days… What happened?"

There was a sigh on the other side of the phone, _'Teddy just got here a minute ago, said he saw Shadows, he said they had Nanako. Yu, I'm sorry man, but I don't know much more then that… you said you would be coming back Inaba, when do you get here, we can all go into the T.V World and look for Nanako when you arrive!" _

Yu was quiet for a moment, looking longingly at the picture of a 13 year old Nanako hugging him, her smile was so bright and happy, he couldn't bare the thought that at this moment she was all alone and probably scared out of her mind.

Massaging his temples to rid himself of the migraine he had forming at the thought of Nanako back in the T.V World he gave a long, exaggerated sigh "I'll be there at 10:00AM Once I get there we'll head the Junes and Find Nanako!"

'_Yeah, got it, I'll get Kanji to pick you up from the station' _with everything said Youske hung up the phone, Yu's arm slipped from his ear down to the bed beneath him, no longer having the strength to even hold his arm up any longer.

_Nanako…_

"So… what now? I called everyone and they said they'd be over soon…" Youske's eyes softened back to normal as he looked over at Teddy, placing his phone on the stand right next to him "I don't know Teddy, I just we just wait, you know…" the brunette sounded defeated, it was understandable.

They thought they'd stoped the Shadows, that everything was safe… Teddy didn't like to think about the Shadows any more, he just liked to forget about them and pretend he was a Normal Bear with a bunch of Normal Human friends.

"She'll be okay, I know she will! Yu will stop at nothing to keep Nanako-Chan safe, just you watch! Yu'll come swaggering into Junes tomorrow, put on his glasses and jump into the T.V and fight down anything and everything that stands between him and saving Nanako-Chan! And we'll be there to back him up!" Teddy smiled lightly, Youske was right; everything would be fine once Yu-Senpai got here.

**All right! First part of my very first Persona4 FanFiction DONE!**

**I hope everyone likes it! ^_^**

**My best mate Mason (Or Ishiku as he's known as around here) are both writing Persona4 fanfics about Nanako being Taken to the T.V World and a whole lot of crap starting back up!**

**Although they will both be different (We might get each others input from time to time and swap and mould together Ideas together) but they will still both be totally original**

**Anyway Review Please!~**

**Yami-Chan***


End file.
